


Starcraft: Techmire Section

by RYBY



Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: Angry confederate noises, F/M, Nothing major though, alternate Universe - new faction, angry conclave noises, some canon changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYBY/pseuds/RYBY
Summary: "become a Magistrate" they said. "it would be fun" they said. "you could lead a colony to greatness" they said. "you could influence the entire sector" they said.  and I only manged to do three of those. one for a short time, another way to much, and the last one had just enough not to drive me insane.
Relationships: Sarah Kerrigan/Jim Raynor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. 1. Life of a frustrated magistrate.

Starcraft: Techmire Section

Chapter 1: the Frustrated life of a Magistrate.

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft. If I did I would not be writing Fan-fiction.

I swore lightly under my breath as I filed what little paperwork I had received and finished quickly. Being told I was going to be the ‘magistrate’ of the planet of Mar Sara, but I was promptly pulled to the side and given a new assignment by the Confederacy. Move all of the colonists out of the major cities and into the wastelands.

While I was still the ‘Magistrate’ the entire planet was under lock-down by the Confederacy. Basically I had to do everything they told me. Even if it went against my job description, values or morals.

Thankfully the Confederacy allowed me to keep control of several large outposts in the wasteland. I set up colony bases and refugee camps in between all the outposts and set up patrols around them. Luckily the wasteland is quite large making it so everyone wasn’t stuffed together like sardines in a can, but it wasn’t much better than that.

I sighed and glanced around my office in my main command center. It was barren, almost too barren, but I didn’t want to get caught up in making that change. I stood up and walked out of the command center to have a look at the progress of the camps myself.

Outside I was greeted by the outpost my command center was in. barracks’, supply depots, an engineering bay, and a factory tucked off to the side. Beyond the outpost was a seemingly endless expanse of tents, huts, and colony bases. I sighed as I slowly swept across the camp of colonists who were forced out of their homes.

I slowly shook my head as I walked toward the outposts ‘gate’. It was more a road between two bunkers with sandbags around them. While I knew the job as Magistrate wouldn’t be glamorous the last thing I wanted to do was force people out of their homes so the Confederacy could ‘control’ the spread of these strange creatures that started popping up.

In reality, or what they told me, they just wanted people out of the main cities so they could station their troops there with proper lodging. Even though those troops hadn’t even arrived yet. The only other reason I could guess they moved us out here was to get us away from the aliens that burned Chau Sara to the ground. The catch with that they burned the entire planet's surface, not just main cities.

“Magistrate Anton Silvester!” I heard someone yell, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked back to the road and saw Marshal James Raynor pulling up on his Vulture bike.

“Marshal Raynor. How did your patrol go?” I asked and he cracked a smile.

“A damn straight better than before you got here! Those light tanks you brought with you are a godsend!” he told me as he hopped off his Vulture after ‘parking’ it.

“Oh? How so?” I asked with a smirk appearing on my face.

“We ran into a small patrol of those creatures pretty deep into Wasteland. Those tanks make quick work of them. While they aren’t Siege tanks they’re a saving grace out there.” he told me and my smirk morphed into a smile. The light ‘Scorpio’ tanks I had brought with me from the Techmire Section of the confederacy.

The Scorpio tanks are a little small compared to the monsters that are ‘Arclite’ Siege tanks. The Scorpio only has one 70-Millimeter cannon and a few machine guns compared to the Arclites dual 80-millimeter cannons and its 120-millimeter artillery cannon. The Scorpio made up for its lack of firepower and durability with fast movement, rapid firing cannon, and the nifty ability to deploy smokescreens.

“Yeah I figured they would come in handy. Aning else to report but the new creepy critters?” I asked him.

“Aside from a few abandoned confederate vehicles we stripped down, nothing.” he informed me as the tanks and trucks started to roll into the outpost.

“Right. Have the scrap kept separate from the rest of the materials we’ve recovered. As much as I’d like to use it the confederacy gets… touchy when we start using stuff of theirs without permission. Abandoned or not.” I informed him and he nodded.

“Yeah. one would think they wouldn’t abandon vehicles if they wanted to keep them. Speaking of the confederacy, when will people be allowed to move back into the main cities?” he asked me, and I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

“Not a damn clue. They told me they were going to use the cities to lodge their own troops, but…” I gestured for him to get closer and he did so. “I haven’t seen any troops show up at all. Aside from the occasional dropship the main cities are as quiet as a grave.” I told him and he scowled.

“Then why the hell have we been moved out here?! Their own amusement?!” he asked frustration and anger leaking into his voice.

“Wish I knew. When I asked they told me to shut up and know my place because I was a colony magistrate and ‘wasn’t Privy to those details’.” I told him frustration leaking into my own voice. “I didn’t think the first thing I’d be doing as magistrate would be forcing people out of their own homes.” I practically growled as I looked over the massive camp again.

“Yeah. I feel ya. Wouldn’t want that either.” he replied as he looked over the camp as well. My gaze swept over the outpost and I saw one of my aides running over to us from the command center.

“Well, I think our break is over.” I told Raynor before the aid arrived. He sent me a confused look before he saw the aide.

“S-sir! We’ve-we’ve got a distress signal! From-From backwater Station!” he told me as he got to us out of breath.

“Great. Has the confederacy done anything yet?” I asked the aide.

“We got a transmission before I came out to get you. General Edmund Duke said he’d handle it, but the confederate ships in orbit haven’t moved at all.” he informed me and I nodded.

“If we wait, that station's dust.” Marshal Raynor spoke up.

“Yeah. and we can’t afford to lose one of the few stations with a starport. I’ll get a group of militia troops together. Raynor, you good to lead ‘em out there?” I asked him and he nodded.

“Sure thing. I’ll go get ready.” he told me before he hopped back on his Vulture and sped off. Me and the aide ran back into the command center. Hopefully they got to the station before it was destroyed, and with some luck the confederates wouldn’t over react.

Unit card:

Scorpio Light tank.

The Scorpio light tank is primarily used as an infantry support tank. Is frequently used for reconnaissance as well. The Scorpio struggles against other armored units, but easily combs through infantry and lightly armored vehicles. The Scorpio can be outfitted with Armor Piercing ammunition allowing them to take on other armored vehicles, but is still not suggested.

The Scorpio can be built in the Confederacy’s factories, but the armor piercing ammunition and any other upgrades require a Techmire Factory and/or Techmire Armory.


	2. Backwater Confederates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backwater Confederates refusing to help Backwater station. more like Backassward confederates.

Starcraft: Techmire Section

Chapter 2

Backwater Confederates

Disclaimer: I don’t own Starcraft. It's owned by Blizzard. Not me.

I stood in my Command Centers CIC (Combat Information Center) watching the main map display of marshal Raynor and the militia moving toward Backwater station. The map display showed the terrain of the area and the locations of buildings we know of. Unfortunately we had no real-time information on Backwater station itself leaving the station greyed out on the map.

The grey ‘revealed’ area, as some commanders liked to call it, receded slowly as Raynor and the militia advanced. The map display stitched all of the most recent video feeds from all of the troops on the ground into the display. Sometimes the feed glitches, but it doesn't happen often. Usually the Command Centers adjudant can sort through it all.

As Raynor and the militia nearly reached Backwater station we lost all transmissions coming out of Backwater except for their distress signal. The Adjutant was able to interface with Backwaters Command Center and gave us information on the Stations current garrison and surroundings.

The troops stationed there were understandably panicked as they realized they were surrounded by the strange new creepy critters. Which people are now calling Zerg. to make matters worse there was a Confederate Command Center deployed to the east of Backwater station. That Backwater lost contact with before they began sending their distress signal.

The last transmissions they received were of the Command Center being attacked by the Zerg before the transmissions were suddenly cut off. The only thing they heard before that was alien shrieking and the command center’s personnel screaming.

Thankfully we didn’t hear any screaming from Backwater station before they went dark. Occasionally we heard a word or two in whitenoise aside from the distress signal after the adjutant lost contact. Leading me to believe the Stations standard broadcasts were being jammed somehow.

I turned my attention back to the Map display as Marshal Raynor and the militia got to the ramp that went up to the plateau the station’s built on. Before they went dark the station informed us there was movement on the plateau around the ramp.

Due to that I suggested to Raynor that he send the Armsmen I sent with him then the two scorpios, and finally the Marines. Armsmen didn’t have massive suits of power armor that the marines did making them quieter and faster. While Armsmen didn’t have the armor of Marines they definitely had the fire power.

Armsmen carry Impulse rifles which fire their ammunition at frighteningly fast speeds. Allowing standard ammunition to pierce through armor quite easily. However the rifles could only fire semi-automatically due to power constraints. Armsmen do have environmental hard-suits which are surprisingly durable with mechanical exoskeletons built into them allowing them to keep up with marines.

Raynor followed the suggestion and the squad of armsmen started up the ramp with both Scorpios not far behind them. Once the Armsmen got to the top of the ramp they carefully poked over the edge scanning for contacts.

“Magistrate, Marshal, there's a few of the zerg creatures ahead and what appears to be some sort of… organic structure. With some sort of… goop around it.” the lead Armsmen radioed back to us. I could see what he was seeing on the map display, but not to the same detail as being there. I could tell the structure wasn’t terran made.

“Understood. Between you guys, the Marines and the Scorpios we should be just fine. Let the Scorpios move up first. Armsmen, a few of you hop onto the Scorpios, cover their flanks. Everyone else move up behind them and raise hell.” I told the militia group and they quickly got into position. “On your mark Marshal.” I told him as the militia stood in position like a coiled snake.

“GO!” the Marshal yelled after a moment and the Scorpios rolled up and over the ramp with the Marines and Armsmen close behind. The Zerg barely had any time to react before they were slammed by cannon fire and machine gun fire. Right after the tanks fired multiple zerg creatures burst from the ground and joined their brethren as they charged at the militia.

The Marines cleared the ramp and began firing at the charging zerg creatures. Meanwhile the Armsmen fired at the larger creatures that fired poisoned spines at the militia. We learned they were poisonous the hard way. The few of the zerg creatures that reached the militia before dying were either crushed under the treads of the tanks or introduced to Terran close quarters combat.

While our close quarters combat is effective we aren’t built for it like these zerg are. Usually when they get in melee range someone is getting injured or dying. Thankfully this wasn’t the usual. I comprised the militia group with as many soldiers who had experience with fighting Zerg as I could without compromising the security of the main camp. They finished the remaining zerg with only superficial damage.

After dealing with the Zerg creatures the militia moved forward and examined the structure and the goop surrounding it. Both the goop and the structure appeared to be alive and reacted to the militia's presence. The goop was slightly moving like ocean waves, but went stock still when the militia approached. the structure moved as if it was a heart beating while the goop seeped out of it, but moved slower and less frequently when approached.

“Marshal, if possible I want you to get a sample of the goop on the ground.” I told Marshal Raynor while staring at the structure and goop on the map display.

“Understood Magistrate. Should we bring any of the creature's corpses with us?” Marshal Raynor asked while attempting to get the goop into an empty water canteen.

“Negative Marshal. There is nothing we haven’t seen before. We’ve got plenty back here already.” I replied while thinking back to the makeshift lab in the camp. They had a corpse of one of the Zerg creatures cut open on the examination table with what few spare doctors I had on the surface picking it apart. Hopefully they had everything they needed for now. Bringing Zerg back, even as corpses, to the camp didn’t sit right in my mind.

After the Marshal gathered the sample the militia leveled the Zerg structure. Said structure seemed to explode into a gory mess on the ground after being shot up enough. I didn’t want to bring a sample back of the structure for fear of it somehow growing independently from its host. Something the doctors that dissected the dead Zerg told me was a possibility.

The militia moved into Backwater station and joined up with the garrisoned force within. A little afterword the station sparked to life on my map display. They found a Confederate signal jammer in the command center and shut it off. For some reason the Confederacy didn’t want the station to communicate with anyone.

‘What the fuck is going on?’ I thought, a thought I’m sure everyone shared, as I sorted through everything that has happened with the confederacy.

‘No more games. We need answers.’ I thought as I looked at the Confederate command centers last known location. Someone there had to know what was going on. The Confederate fleet in orbit hasn’t even twitched seemingly uncaring of what has happened on the surface.

I wouldn’t call them yet however. While it would be the most direct way to get answers I would only be shouted down. Told to know my place as a magistrate. But I was also a Techmirian. The survival of my people, the people on this planet, comes first. Not the confederacy and their ridiculous laws of unconditional obedience.

I wouldn’t get an answer out of the fleet, but maybe a survivor at the confederate command center could give me answers. I scowled as I weighed my options. There was a chance the fleet actually reacted to us having a look at one of their command centers. If they did react we could have a few militia arrested, but if that's what it took to get answers…

“Marshal.” I practically growled as I came to a decision.

“Magistrate?” Marshal Raynor asked with a little concern seeping into his tone.

“Rally the militia and what garrison forces they can spare, and get out to the Confederate command center. We might be able to find answers there.” I ordered with an icy tone causing movement in the CIC around me to freeze for a moment.

“Understood magistrate. About goddamn time we got answers.” the Marshal replied before quickly following my orders. A cheer went through the militia and the garrison forces as they prepared to move out. The fact that going and having a look through (Read: storm) a confederate command center brought a cheer to people was a little concerning… for the confederates.

It didn’t take them very long to arrive at the Command Center or what was left of it. The ground had more of the goop from before coating it. A few of the living structures were around as well. The Command Center itself appeared to be covered with what appeared to be the same living material as the other structures.

There was a sizable Zerg force here, but between the militia and the garrison forces they were easily dealt with.

“That don’t look natural at all.” Marshal Raynor noted as he looked at the Command Center.

“Agreed. I don’t think we’ll get anything out of it. Only the goddesses know what's in there. And I’m not too keen on sending anyone in there.” I replied staring at the Command Center through the Mini-map display.

“Agreed sir. Want us to just level it? Don’t want to take the chance of there being nests in there.” Marshal Raynor suggested and I sighed as I thought about it. The Confederates would be undoubtedly angry for destroying their property despite its state. However the protection of the colony is my number one priority...

“Do it.” I ordered and they got to work. They threw everything they had at it. Eventually it crumbled to the ground in an amalgamation of steel and flesh.

“Sir! Incoming transmission! Its from the Confederate Fleet in orbit!” one of the CIC techs yelled and I sighed in frustration. Confederates didn’t give a damn about the colony. Only cared about their own reputation and equipment.

“Patch it through.” I told the tech and the the face of General Edmund Duke appeared in front of me above the mini-map.

“Magistrate! What the hell are your men just do!? They Just destroyed Confederate property!” he practically yelled at me. I kept my face impassive and stared him in the eyes.

“They just cleared a Zerg nest that was in the Command Center you sent down here.” I informed him. He scowled at me.

“Thats impossible.” he spat at me. I remained impassive even though I wanted to scoff and tear him a new one.

“Really? Heres the images before and after we destroyed the Command Center. You tell me if thats a nest or not.” I told and sent the images from the mini-map up to him. His scowl didn’t change.

“This doesn't change the fact your men destroyed Confederate property.” he continued on and I resisted the urge to face-palm.

“With all due respect, sir. I had to respond to a distress signal you said you would take care of, but didn’t do a damn thing about it. I wasn’t about to leave people out there to die. Which means you’ll be punishing my people for doing their jobs.” I replied with a frown on my face. Desperately trying to keep it from becoming a scowl.

“Don’t give me lip boy. You serve the Confederacy. Don’t forget that.” he growled at me and I sighed internally. This was going to be a long conversation.

It took nearly an hour and a half, but I managed to get all of the garrison force and most of the militia out of going to one of the Confederate prison ships. Unfortunately Marshal Raynor was one of those sent to one of the Prison ships.

The General wasn’t happy about how many I kept out of prison, but he conceded sending all of them due to my arguments. The good news was I had an audience while arguing with the General. One of the techs snagged a reporter while we were arguing and got most of the argument on tape. While it was nice to get a bit more good reputation among the colonists it would paint more of a target on my back for the Confederates.

However I was more concerned about the people having my back then the Confederates.

Unit Card:

Techmire Armsmen

Armsmen carry Impulse Rifles. These rifles as mentioned before deal massive armor piercing damage due to the high speeds they are fired at. The weapons energy capacitors can be upgraded to allow three round bursts at a Techmire Engineering Center. The Armsmen Environmental hard suits can be upgraded to have an armor overlay allowing them to fight on equal terms in regards to armor with Terran Marines. This upgrade does decrease Armsmen movement speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one took me a while, but I like it. I tried to convey being stuck between a rock and a hard place with the Magistrate. I hope I did it well. please leave a comment! those inspire me to write knowing someone took interest!


	3. Why Can't we all get along?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new orders and a speech... what could go wrong?

Starcraft: Techmire section

Chapter 3

why can't we all get along?

Disclaimer: I don't own Starcraft. Blizzard does.

I sat in my office in the Command Center reading a new standing order General Duke had sent me. I had already read the order several times. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't in a fever dream. The General’s new orders made it so I could only legally deploy any militia in the wasteland. If I wanted to send them out I had to have the Confederacy’s permission. If I did send troops outside the wasteland they would be considered hostile, and promptly destroyed. To add insult to injury the General was sending down an aide to make sure I stayed in line.

I sighed and burrowed my face in my hands. It wouldn’t help to have every one of my moves second guessed by someone. Especially by someone who is supposed to do just that, and then report to the Confederacy. To make matters worse the Zerg have been getting more aggressive. This same thing happened on Chau Sara before it was bombarded from orbit from a fleet of unidentified aliens.

Everyone in the camp was getting scared and anxious. Which can easily be turned into anger and rage when they have someone on the ground they can blame. I have no doubt it’ll become part of my job to keep the aide the General is sending down alive. Which won’t be fun. I needed to do something to ease the people's worries, or at least temper them. The last thing we need is to give the confederates something they can easily use to wipe us out, we are just a colony to them.

I looked up from my hands to look at my desk. It was still barren and well organized despite the recent chaos. Showcasing how little authority my supposedly powerful position held currently.

‘Maybe a speech would work.’ a little voice in the back of my head suggested. I stroked my chin as I stared down at the paper on my desk. I started clobbering sentences together in my head,and guessing the effect they would have.

I was never great at speeches. I preferred to be the leader who spoke through actions, and delivered results. However in my current position I had few actions I could take, and even fewer results to give. I knew the effect speeches could have, but never truly mastered the art. Doesn't mean I couldn’t give it my best shot. I slowly started putting pen to paper.

Two hours later I sat in front of a speech. It wasn’t a several hour long speech to be given in Tarsonis guild halls or legislative buildings. It was straight to the point, and kept nothing I knew of the situation secret. I knew I was taking risk doing so, but I could give the speech before the confederate aide got here.

I grinned as I stood up and went to get everything ready to give the speech.

* * *

The next morning I stood out on a make-shift podium in front of the Command Center with a few microphones strapped to it. In front of me was a sea of colonists, and they were all watching me, waiting. All of them confused and desperate for answers. I hoped I would not disappoint them, but in a way I knew I would.

“Colonists of Mar Sara.” I started my voice being carried by the microphones to be heard throughout the camp. “I hoped by this time I could be sending you all home, but the opposite has happened. I have decided to keep all of you abreast of current events concerning the Confederacy, personally, so you all hear exactly what is going on.

“General Duke has limited my ability to deploy any militia outside the wasteland, and is dispatching a aide to ensure I, and all of you, stay subservient to the Confederacy, ‘to know our place’, as the general put it.” I continued on, but the colonists started roaring their disapproval. I put my hand up after a moment and they slowly quieted down.

“I know we all don’t like the idea, but we don’t have much of a choice in the matter. The aide will be arriving tonight, and will not be harmed. If the aide is harmed or killed it will be all the Validation the Confederates would need to wipe us out.

“As much as we all don’t want to, we have to remember we are a border world, a colony at that. To the Confederates we are nothing, less than nothing. But we are not nothing. Every person here has value, value the Confederates won’t acknowledge, but I will.

“I’d like to think every person's life has value, and as such I have a simple question to ask. If we treat the Confederacy as nothing, what makes us different? What makes us better? I can say right now treating them like nothing only makes us stoop to their level, and I say we’re better than that! I’d rather have a moral victory than no victory at all!

“For the Colony! For Mar Sara!” I yelled Putting my fist above my head, ending my speech. At first there was silence. Then an older colonist stepped forward. I remember he was almost always at Joey Ray’s bar at night. He was always quite vocal about his dislike for the Confederacy. He looked me straight in the eye before turning his back and… started clapping slowly.

The sound echoed throughout the Outpost and was slowly picked up by other colonists. It spread faster and the clapping grew in speed and intensity. Others raised their fists and mimicked my stance before yelling ‘For Mar Sara’. It took nearly a full minute, but it seemed nearly the entire Outpost and Colony base were clapping and cheering. Some chanted ‘For Mar Sara’ or my name. The cheering and clapping lasted for a short while before I put my fist back down to my side and bowed.

“Thank you, all of you.” I spoke earnestly and the old man scoffed now looking back at me with a smirk on his face.

“No problem Magistrate. So long as you keep doing your job.” the old colonist yelled up at me and I nodded to him.

“Of course. Speaking of, we have a colony to run. For Mar Sara!” I repeated the cry and gesture. This time there was no silence.

“FOR MAR SARA!” the colonists bellowed back fists in the air before dispersing back to their homes and duties. I turned around and walked back into the Command Center. I had to get what little paperwork I had together, and get a room ready for the aide to arrive.

Unit Upgrade:

Arsmen Armor Kit.

Increases the health and armor of Armsmen while decreasing their movement speed slightly. Required upgrade for the Guardian Infantry unit.

**Authors note: I hope I didn’t make the speech too cringe. I know I’m not great at writing speeches, but I thought it fit with the situation.**


	4. For your information it can get worse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Confederate Aide arrives, and everything starts to go wrong.

StarCraft: Techmire Section

Disclaimer: refer to Chapter one. I don't own StarCraft.

Chapter 4

For your information it can get worse.

I stood outside the small landing pad we had slapped together for the outpost. It was more an open field of sand and dirt which was solid enough to withstand a dropship coming and going. As far out into the wasteland the ground can suddenly turn into sinkholes or tar pits, and the occasional pockets of marshes in the more tropical sections of the wasteland, it's called that for a reason. It made maintaining and building new structures a nightmare. It is also the main reason the outposts were so far apart.

Which also made where the colony base is situated all the more important. Having three outposts so close together with a mostly solid ground in between was a massive stroke of luck. I was pretty sure if we hadn't found this before we had to relocate most of the reports on my desk would be structures sinking and flooding, or people going missing from sinkholes instead of Zerg.

My musings were halted as the dropship carrying the aide angled in for its landing. The pilot guided the machine with a grace that marked that the pilot had many years of experience. I knew from my own experiences that most pilots didn’t have that. Most pilots tend to fly dropships like they’re flight worthy garbage trucks, and they wonder why they get shot down so often…

The dropship landed and dropped its front ramp revealing a woman in pristine white Confederate officer’s uniform. I wondered how long it would remain that way. She also had a rucksack on her back and was carrying a briefcase in her left hand. The woman had a fair complexion, and was probably about 5 feet 8 inches tall, she wasn’t wearing heels either. She walked, and carried herself, with drilled precision I didn’t expect from a run of the mill pencil pusher. Maybe there was hope for her yet.

“You citizen! Where can I find Magistrate Anton Silvester?” she asked me, and I raised an eyebrow. “This is not a joking matter, Citizen!” she practically barked at me before I could respond. Definitely a pencil pusher, but not an ordinary pencil pusher. However, her manners could use some work. then again who knows how long she’s been carrying the rucksack still not much of an excuse. I noted the first Lieutenant bar on her shoulder and ‘Tindall’ on the nameplate on her uniform.

“You’re looking at him, Lieutenant.” I replied with a neutral face, and tone. She froze and looked me over. I’ll admit I wasn’t exactly dressed as a magistrate. I certainly didn’t wear the standard uniform. I just wore a formal civilian attire, but the only thing that remotely represented my rank is a white and dark green scarf around my neck, also a patch on my shoulder.

“You’re Magistrate Silvester?” she asked with disbelief lacing her tone.

“Yup. if you’ll follow me, I can show you to your quarters.” I told her before turning around and walking toward the Command Center. She huffed before following me.

“Where are my quarters situated?” she asked as we trudged along. I glanced behind me to see her looking over the colony base as she moved.

“In the Command Center.” I replied simply.

“Don’t you have a house outside the Command Center?” she further inquired, and I sighed internally. If she was expecting lavish accommodations, she would be sorely disappointed.

“No. I live in the Command Center. Having my own house at this point in time would be a waste of time, space, and resources.” I informed her.

“Wouldn’t having your own home allow you to work more effectively?” she continued on. I wondered when she would get the message.

“If I was running the whole colony planet wide, maybe. Right now, all I have is the Wasteland, and luxuries are not something we can afford down here.” I finished as we entered the Command Center. She seemed a little frustrated by the whole thing, but it is what it is down here.

Eventually we got to her quarters in the administrative wing of the Command Center. Command Centers are built to house about 300 personnel, the Adjutant does a lot of the work, but we only had about 200 in the Command Center. Most of the other rooms were transferred into storage rooms for resources.

“Is this it?” she asked with clear disappointment after I opened the door to her quarters. One of my eyebrows twitched.

“As I said before, we can’t afford luxury down here. Besides if I really wanted to, I could have put you in a bunk. This is the best we have.” I told her. She audibly sighed before she put her briefcase and rucksack down. “I’ll leave you to your unpacking. I’ll be in my office.” I finished before leaving her quarters and shutting the door behind me.

I returned to my office and got to work on a few pieces of paperwork that had been put on my desk. Most of the paperwork is reports of Zerg sightings and attacks around the wasteland. The paperwork said they are getting bolder and attacking entire patrols with greater numbers.

I probably needed to swing by the CIC in a few minutes. With the Zerg getting bolder we should probably begin consolidating our forces from around the wasteland to the colony base. While it would mean abandoning or salvaging several outposts it would help prevent needless deaths.

The few other pieces of paperwork are of a building on the edge of the base experiencing minor flooding, and a scuffle in Joey Ray's bar. The scuffle was handled by the new Interim Sheriff. Everyone still considered Raynor as the sheriff despite the fact he’s in a prison ship. Made it pretty awkward for the new guy.

Someone knocked on my door as I finished the little paperwork. I had.

“Enter!” I called out as I sorted them into a filing cabinet next to my desk. I kept current reports in the cabinet and put everything else into the done pile to get put into the database by one of my colonial aides. My new Confederate aide came into my office.

“That was quick, Lieutenant Tindall.” I remarked as I closed the cabinet. She stood at ease.

“Didn’t have that much to unpack.” she simply replied. I nodded before moving back to my desk.

“Alrighty. I don’t really have anything for you to do unless you want to put information into databases or just follow me around.” I told her up front. She looked rather stunned.

“Is there really that little going on?” she asked quickly. Almost too quickly, like she was hoping more was going wrong.

“Yes, there is that little going on. There has been the occasional scuffle in the colony base, a few buildings suffering floods, and Zerg sightings around the wastelands. However, the Zerg sightings have become more numerous and are beginning to attack the patrols I’ve been sending out into the wasteland.” I informed her and she relaxed her posture.

“Has General Duke been informed of the change in the Zerg’s behavior?” she asked, and I raised an eyebrow at the change in focus. Especially considering the Confederacy hasn’t done a damn thing to counter the Zerg.

“Not yet. I just got the report. I’ll be heading to the CIC to do that and have a look at the local situation. Most of the reports end up on the mini-map before they end up on my desk.” I informed her before moving to the door.

“Understood, Magistrate. I’ll follow you.” she told me and I shrugged before heading to the CIC after making sure my office was locked up. Didn’t want the lieutenant to go through my files without me there.

A short walk later and we arrived at the CIC which was surprisingly busy. I raised an eyebrow and went to find Captain Nikolas Reid, commander of the militia.

“Captain! What's going on.” I asked as I got up to the mini-map display on the center table. Lieutenant Tindall stood to my left. The captain looked up at me then the lieutenant then back to me.

“I was just about to send someone to get you, sir. We lost contact with one of our outposts on the edge of the wasteland. I redirected one of our nearby patrols to investigate. They should be coming up onto the outpost soon.” he informed me and I nodded as I looked over the mini-map.

The outpost was a smaller one. It just had a barracks, two supply depots, and a bunker. It was a halfway point between a small city and a few small mines. Rather useless position now, but I kept it staffed to keep an eye on traffic outside the wasteland, or rather lack of traffic.

“Captain, go start evacuating the rest of our outposts. Reposition the structures that can lift off back here, and salvage the rest when possible. I’ll handle this.” I ordered the captain as the patrol edged closer to the outpost. They would get a view of it on top of a hill a few kilometers away from the outpost.

“Yes, sir!” Captain Reid saluted me before rushing off to do as ordered. One of the colonial aides handed me a headset and I put it on with a nod of thanks to the aide. I could feel the tension in the CIC mainly due to the lieutenant. I guess she could too by her constant shifting from foot to foot I heard.

“Why was this outpost manned? It's rather… small.” the Lieutenant asked as the captain left.

“To keep tabs on traffic, or lack thereof, outside the wasteland close to the nearby city. A lot of stuff was left behind in there.” I told her without taking my eyes off the mini-map.

“Aren’t there Confederate troops in the city? Anything left behind would be perfectly safe.” she spoke up with a minorly confused tone. I snorted; did she even know what was going on?

“There are no Confederate troops in the city, lieutenant. I had a few scouts go into the city before we were restricted completely to the wasteland. Quiet as a grave. Shush, they’re almost to the outpost.” I told the lieutenant as the patrol began to crest the hill. I felt my eyes widen as their camera feed was routed to the mini-map.

The outpost was crawling with Zerg. To the point we couldn’t see the ground underneath them. The outposts buildings appeared to be mounds of scrap metal now. I severely doubted anyone could have survived in there. I flipped on my headset immediately upon seeing it.

“Get out of there! Get back to the colony base!” I told them before they could even ask a question. They started moving immediately. Thankfully it didn’t seem like they were seen by the Zerg... yet.

“Yes, sir! Holy shit!” the Patrols leader responded quickly as they sprinted away from the outpost. I turned to Captain Reid.

“Double time the Evacuation, Captain. All of the patrols currently outside are to assist.” I told him as he ended a transmission on the other side of the Table.

“Already on it, sir.” he responded quickly as he pulled up a map of the wasteland on his side of the mini-map table. I pulled the radio on the table and connected to the three outposts around the colony base.

“All personnel, this is your magistrate. An outpost has been destroyed by the Zerg. Bring the colony base to Yellow Alert. I repeat Yellow Alert! This is not a drill. Prepare the Colony base for a possible Zerg attack!” I barked through the radio before partially shifting my attention to the Lieutenant.

“Lieutenant, contact General Duke. Tell him what's going on.” I told Lieutenant Tindall as I put down the radio, and pulled up a local map of the colony base.

“Ri-right away, sir.” she replied, still seemingly shocked by what we all saw as the lights in the CIC turned yellow, and the Klaxon rang twice through the Command Center. I started marking positions to build bunkers around the colony base in set intervals with trenches to be dug in front of them.

I probably should have done this before, but didn’t want the confederacy to think I was turning the colony base into a fortress. They didn’t take too kindly to it when other Techmire commanders did that. After I finished putting down the build orders, I switched my attention back to the Patrol moving away from the overrun outpost.

Fortunately, the patrol had trucks for the infantry to ride in on their way back to the colony base and are moving quickly. Unfortunately, they were spotted as one of the light tanks spotted Zerglings cresting the hill and charging after them. Luckily there weren’t that many following the patrol, but probably wouldn’t remain that way for long.

“Captain, any news on the evacuation?” I asked as Techmire Combat Engineers ran to the designated build orders alongside SCVs and got to work. Armsmen and Marines ran in front of the bunkers and started digging out the trenches.

“All structures that can lift off are enroute to the outposts around the colony base. We’re setting aside room for them as we speak. Any other buildings are in the process of being salvaged. By tonight most of our people will be in the Colony base or at least on enroute and close by.” he told me and I nodded. We should have everything we needed to hunker down for a while for a full colony evacuation. Which was becoming more likely.

“What the hell!?! General! General!?” I heard lieutenant Tindall suddenly cry out. She stared at the tablet she had been using in confusion and shock.

“Lieutenant, what's going on?” I asked and she looked up at me with wide terrified eyes.

“I lost contact with General Duke! I had a solid connection! It had to be severed from his side!” she told me, or rather the entire CIC.

“Anything from the Confederate Fleet?” I asked the CIC communications officer as I pulled up the location of the Confederate fleet on the mini-map table. It was empty.

“I’m pretty sure they’re jamming any signals from leaving or entering the planet, sir. I still got a functional line to Backwater station, but it's like the Confederate fleet vanished.” he told me and I sighed in frustration.

“They’ve left us and one of their own to die…” Captain Reid muttered with an angry scowl.

“They-they wouldn’t do that! *pause* would they?” the lieutenant asked looking around scared. Whatever facade she had hid behind for her time here crumbled. Replaced by a scared girl in way over her head.

“They would. Wouldn’t be the first time they’ve done this sort of shit.” I told her simply. No point in concealing what was happening. She stumbled back against the wall of the CIC stunned and confused. I pulled the radio again in the sympathetic silence that had overcome the CIC I patched it through to the whole colony base and outposts.

“Attention all citizens. We’ve lost contact with the Confederate fleet, and one of our outposts has been overrun and destroyed by the Zerg. I want everyone to be ready to evacuate at a moment's notice. Ensure everything can be easily fit into a Dropship should it become necessary. We may have to abandon Mar Sara.

“All soldiers. Red Alert. Prepare for possible siege scenario. We’re on our own…”

**Unit Card**

Techmire Combat Engineer

Combat Engineers are the backbone of any Techmire Kingdom military force. They gather resources, build base structures, and construct defensive fortifications. Combat Engineers are well renowned fighters specializing in guerilla warfare tactics and being dropped behind enemy lines to cause general havoc.

Each branch of the Techmire Kingdom military has their own Combat Engineers. Armsmen (most common), Rangers, Space Command, Aircorps, and Kelorians (most rare).


	5. Desperate times...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> evacuation plans are discussed, and a solution is brought to the table.

StarCraft: Techmire Section

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don’t own starcraft.

Desperate times…

I stood around the mini-map display table in the CIC with Captain Reid and Lieutenant Tindall the morning after the zerg destroyed an outpost. Nearly all of our outposts had relocated to the Colony base with a few exceptions that were enroute from the far side of the wasteland. The Zerg had not attacked the colony base but several of our patrols had to fight off large groups of Zerg.

Said large groups were few and far between, thankfully. A patrol with Scorpio Light Tanks, Armsmen, and Marines could take one on, but with heavy casualties. Any patrol that didn’t have the numbers had to run on sight and pray they could beat them back and keep them at range. Most patrols were able to keep them at range, but a few learned the hard way the Zerg could burrow underground and ambush them.

The few patrols that discovered that fact did not survive. It also gave rise to the question of how many Zerg had snuck into the wasteland just to bury themselves and wait. Thankfully we wouldn’t have to worry about that for very long with almost everyone safely within the colony base.

The additional structures made the 3 outposts the colony base is built between rather cramped. I’d rather have that then them dead.

Backwater Station reported they had sighted more Zerg and were currently building up their defenses while prepping Dropships, two Titanic-class Colony ships, and a few Techmire Wrangler class combat Transports, or just Wranglers. Wranglers are larger than Dropships and have weapons to defend itself. Instead of the cargo bay opening from the front it opens from the back.

Back to the CIC we were going over our defenses again to ensure there weren’t any holes in them as far as we could tell, and going over plans on evacuation. We could get everyone off-world in one go as long as we had the colony ships. Only issue is where we would go. We had no idea where the Confederate fleet went. For all we know they could be right above us waiting for me to slip up, so they have an excuse to nuke us into oblivion. I wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction of that.

“Um, magistrate? Couldn’t we contact the Techmire Kingdom? You’re from their right?” Captain Reid asked me as we reached a dead-end in our planning.

“Not with this jamming going on. Even then they would take a bit of time to get out here. More than likely more time than we have. Considering how much trouble the Confederacy went through to keep whatever happened on Chau-Sara under wraps they would more than likely see a Techmire fleet in the Sara system as an act of war. Using the ‘they would have no reason to be here aside from war’ excuse.” I told Captain Reid and he sighed in frustration.

“So we’re basically out of options. Aside from hunkering down and hoping for the best.” he replied and I nodded slowly. The Techmire Kingdom wouldn’t risk sending a fleet out here if it provoked a war with the Confederacy. Especially with a Confederate fleet in the Sara System.

The Techmire Kingdom has barely managed to keep its independence from the Confederacy. The Confederacy would see a Techmire fleet out here as a challenge to their rule, and begin besieging the Tephus System, the Techmire Kingdoms home system. While the Techmire Kingdom had better Technology at their disposal; we couldn’t fight off the sheer numbers the Confederacy could throw at us.

At the same time the Confederacy knows we have a technological advantage and doesn't want to get into war anymore than we do. While they would more than likely win in a prolonged conflict they wouldn’t be able to recover from their losses for several decades or maybe centuries. However, with two alien races jumping into the equation the Kingdom might be able to get away with sending a fleet out here, but the Kingdoms High Command might not want to take the chance.

“I-I don’t think the Confederate fleet will stay in orbit for long.” Tindall spoke up for the first time since the meeting started. Me and Captain Reid look up at her nearly in sinc.

“What makes you say that?” I asked her before anyone in the CIC could give a snappy response. While people have become more tolerant of her due to the events yesterday resentment of her confederate origins still hung over the majority of people.

“On Chau Sara General Duke went down to the surface to help retrieve Confederate Personnel from a research base near one of the main cities. Most of the Personnel were already dead due to the Zerg breaching the facility before General Duke arrived.

“However, it appeared that he just wanted the data from the facilities Adjutant. After they retrieved that the Confederate fleet left Chau Sara and remained in orbit of Mar Sara. even when the unknown aliens bombarded Chau Sara.” she explained quickly.

“In other words they got what they needed and left. Probably going to do the same here.” I replied and she nodded.

“How do you know about this?” Captain Reid asked with clear suspicion.

“I downloaded all the mission reports I could find on what's happened here in the Sara System when I arrived. Most of them are obviously doctored, but the ones made by General Duke himself appear to be legitimate. I wasn’t able to find the date the General pulled from the Adjutant though. As for why, I arrived in the system a few days ago. I wanted to be up to date on what's been happening. My briefing was… lackluster at best. I-I also may have hacked an Adjutant to get them.” she informed us and looked at the floor for the last bit.

Startled looks spread throughout the CIC when she spoke. I hid a slight smile with my hand. Lieutenant Tindall definitely wasn’t as much of a Confederate hard liner as many thought she was. I wonder how many times she had to do that before, and if that was the reason they left her down here.

“Interesting news aside, when we move to leave the Confederate fleet may not be in orbit. However, we have to assume they still are in orbit to be on the safe side of things.” I told them. Reid and Tindall nodded.

“So we’re more or less back to square one.” Captain Reid replied as he leaned on the table. Suddenly the table lit up and a holographic display appeared above the table.

“Incoming Transmission. Signal untraceable and highly encrypted.” the Command Centers Adjutant promptly informed us. Who aside from the Confederates would be contacting us? If it was the Confederates why would they contact us now? Only one way to find out.

“Patch it through.” I told the adjutant, and the display turned black before a man’s face appeared. A man I knew from his reputation in the Confederacy for being a terrorist: Arcturus Mengsk.

“Greetings Magistrate Silvester. I am Arcturus Mengsk, leader of the Sons of Korhal. I know you're familiar with the propaganda around my group, but your reputation suggests you will see past it.” Mengsk greeted me cordially. He was going to continue, but I had questions. Captain Reid stood with a stunned expression on his face. Lieutenant Tindall however looks terrified.

“I’m well aware of who you are, and the propaganda that surrounds you. You are correct in the suggestion that I see past it, but what brings the leader of a revolutionary group all the way out here?” I asked him and he smiled. He definitely has the charisma for such a position, but said charisma may be hiding something. No one just starts a revolution for fun.

“I’m glad you asked, Magistrate. I came here with a greater interest in humanity and cooperation. I wish to help you with your evacuation, and give you refuge in the Sons of Korhal. Should you accept of course.” Mengsk offered a solution to our problem, but at what price?

“And I assume you’ll want us to help you with your revolution for assisting the evacuation and giving us refuge.” I stated more than asked. It was rather obvious what he wanted. Help from the Techmire Kingdom. Between the rebelling colonies and the Techmire Kingdom we would probably have a chance militarily against the Confederacy. Still wouldn’t be easy though. The Confederacy has been the dominant power in the Sector for decades for a reason.

“You are correct, Magistrate.” he replied simply. He knew I was smart enough to know what he wanted, and wasn’t going to push me.

“Deal, Mengsk. I will say now that my troops follow my orders before yours. Bear that in mind.” I told him. There was a flash of a grimace on his face, but he quickly schooled his features. I remembered General Duke kept a full scowl on his face when I told him that.

“I’m well aware of Techmirians fierce independence, and I believe as long as we strive toward the fall of the Confederacy, we will get along just fine.” he informed me. I felt a bit of weariness at that, but he is correct.

“Alright. When should we expect your transports to arrive?” I asked him, and I pulled a notepad and pen out of my pocket.

“Tonight. After nightfall. I hope you are ready to make a stand, Magistrate.” he informed me before cutting the transmission. Silence reigned in the CIC for a few minutes.

“Is uh… anyone gonna talk about how we made a _deal_ with the _leader_ of the Sons of Korhal?” Captain Reid asked as he still stood their gobsmacked. I turned to Lieutenant Tindall.

“Do you have any information on the Sons of Korhal, Lieutenant?” I asked her as she recovered from her shock.

“Only-only a lot of contradicting reports, sir, even from reliable sources. Some say their brutal mass murders, and others say their heart-felt humanitarians. Aside from them wanting to take down the Confederacy there's not a whole lot actually known about them.” she told us, and I grimaced.

From the history we managed to preserve from old earth most revolutions were bloody affairs. I expected no different here. I didn’t like being in the dark about an organization we’re going to be actively helping for the foreseeable future, but we didn’t have that many options. I did wonder how they got through the jamming going on. Maybe they’ve found a way through the Confederate jamming somehow. Which is an impressive feat all on its own.

“Captain, how far out is the last convoy?” I asked Captain Reid and he glanced down at the table.

“One hour out, sir. Minimal Zerg contact. They had to reroute to a different path. Their original one went through to much untraversed terrain. Too high of a chance of their being Zerg burrowed there.” he informed me. I nodded slowly.

“Let Backwater Station know we’re getting off world tonight. Adjutant, have any troops that we can spare get some sleep. Tonight is probably going to be rough.” I told Captain Reid and the Adjutant.

“Yes, sir.” “Understood, Magistrate.” Captain Reid and the Adjutant responded respectively before carrying out their tasks. I didn’t necessarily like allying with the Sons of Korhal. Especially when it could very well drag the Techmire Kingdom into a war with the Confederacy. These two alien threats certainly didn’t help any, and we certainly can’t fight both the Zerg and these highly advanced plasma happy aliens at once.

With tension and revolutionary groups springing up the Confederacy has had to lock down multiple systems. One of two things would be happening soon. Either the Confederacy manages to crack down on the rebellions and pull itself back together, or the Confederacy will fall apart. I certainly didn’t want the first option, and I doubt anyone with a conscience wanted the first option.

So… it was time to do what desperate times called for.

Unit Card

Wrangler class Combat Transports:

These transports have larger cargo bays compared to Terran dropships being able to carry 10 units instead of 8. The Wrangler also has its own onboard weapons in the form of a 40MM auto cannon on the nose of the transport.

The Wrangler is more expensive and difficult to maintain than the Terran Dropship. The Wrangler can be outfitted as a gunship to provide air support to ground units. It can’t carry troops, and has minimal air-to-air capability.

Authors note: I can’t guarantee consistent or timely updates to this. I want to deliver the best I can, and not rush anything. Please comment and give kudos. It helps give me inspiration.

**Author's Note:**

> First off thanks for reading. leave a kudos if you liked it and comments would be appreciated.  
> I decided to return to something I know probably to well, and add a few of my own twists to it.


End file.
